What Am I
by lonelyangel1413
Summary: When rain was seven people started doing experiments on her. Now she is fourteen and is given an opportunity at freedom. Will she learn to trust again? Will the gundam pilots find out about her secrets and her past?
1. Chapter 1

I tried to hold back the tears as I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. A sob escaped as I realized it would be seven years as of today. Seven years of living in this hell hole that I would most likely remain in for the rest of my life. I pushed that thought out as it became harder to keep the tears from flowing and decided to think about something else and the first thing that popped in my head was I wonder what would of happened if I never got separated from my mom that day. The one thing I know is that I wouldn't be in this place if we never got separated but unfortunately we did.

I was brought out of thought by the door to my cell slammed open. I tilted my head a little to see the one person I wish would go find a cliff and jump off of it. The sad thing is that would be pretty difficult for him since we were in outer space. As I thought that a scowl must of appeared on my face since the next thing I know David is asking me why im scowling.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because the one person I want dead more then the rest of them is standing in front of me which brings me to my question. Why are you here," I asked and half growled as I unfolded my arms from around me and stretched my legs out.

"What I can't bring you food so you won't starve on your birthday." he smirked as he set the tray down on the floor. I waited for him to turn and leave but that never came. Instead of leaving he started to walk a little closer to the corner I was in. with every step he took my heart started to thump louder and louder until I thought it was going to burst through me. I closed my eyes as the fear became unbearable. My eyes didn't stay closed for long for in a few seconds he was crouched in front of me and touching my cheek making my eyes snap open.

"Wha...wha...what are you...you doing," I stuttered before he swiftly picked me up. it didn't take me long to realize what he was probably thinking in that sadistic little head of his when he started to walk towards the bed. I started to kick punch scream anything to try to get out of his grip or at least get help from someone else which I highly doubt. David must have had trouble keeping a hold on me or something because the next thing I know im being thrown onto the bed and quickly pinned down as David gets on top of me. Not willing to give up so easily I start punching and hitting him to get him off. But that didn't really end up to well since he just took out some rope from one of his pant pockets and roughly tied my hands behind me. I tried to move my hands but no matter how hard I pulled they wouldn't move not even an inch. It was then that my will to fight changed to fear.

David saw the change and took out a knife which sliced my shirt off along with my bra. Making it were my upper body was bare. I started to let the tears fall knowing that he could do anything he want and I couldn't do anything to stop him

"Sssshhhh don't cry rain you know you want me," David said with a look of lust in his eyes as he looked my upper body over.

I turned my tear stained face to look at David "yea I want you to leave me alone you bastard."

I knew what was coming next but was still shocked as I felt the intense pain from his hand contacting with my cheek and his fist contacting with my stomach.

"you asked for it you wench besides little rain you should be happy this will be the best day of your life." with that said David leaned down and started to roughly kiss my lips. He moved from my lips to my neck leaving a trail of kisses along the way. David stopped what he was doing and smiled as he turned me onto my stomach. Revealing the two wing like scars that were on my back. He softly brushed his fingers across them sending a shudder up and down my spine.

"Such beautiful scars for such a beautiful girl," David whispered into my ear. Just to remind me how close he was. He smiled as I glared at him from underneath some strands of my hair. He realized after a few seconds I wasn't going to do anything besides glare and decided to let his hand wonder down to the buttons on my jeans. I watched almost in a daze as he unbuttoned my pants and slide them down along with my underwear and threw the two items across the room. He stood up and backed away from the bed .Making me glad and sigh in relief but also makes me wonder what he was planning. I looked the other way as I realized why he got up, it was to undress himself. After what seemed a torturous 5 minutes I felt the bed sink in and David's body on top of me. Only this time with nothing on.

"Having fun little rain?" He watched me as he waited for an answer.

"Go to hell," was all I shouted as I felt his hand slide towards my breasts. I don't think he was fazed by my words since instead of yelling like I thought he would do. He kissed me and I mean he forced his disgusting tongue down my throat. I tried to move away but that didn't really work out so I went to plan b, bite his tongue. Which ended up making him curse and take his tongue out. I sat there trying to get his blood and saliva out of my throat as I spit. David now looked at me with pure hate as he took out a knife.

"Say one more word or hurt me in any way rain you will be getting a few more cuts that you will regret." David spat. I knew he was serious and quickly shut my mouth. Satisfied that I was trying to be good he started to play with my breasts again. I closed my eyes wishing and praying that it was just a bad dream. This was probably a bad idea because when I opened my eyes I found out it wasn't a dream and that David was right in front of my opening. I couldn't help myself as I screamed for him to stop and get away from me. David didn't do what I asked but instead gave me 3 slashes on my stomach. I whimpered as he took the now somewhat bloody knife away and let the air and wind slap against my wounds.

"I warned you rain about what would happen so don't even blame me for this. So I guess ill stop being nice" David shouted. He got back into the spot in front of my opening and was about to put in. he tried to ignore my struggles but soon got annoyed and added more slices on my arms, legs, and stomach. He waited until I stopped moving to get back in position.

"Don't worry rain it won't hurt, much." I looked away and prayed for something to happen so he wouldn't do this and lucky for me someone must have been listening. For the next thing we know the alarm went off letting everyone know an intruder was on board. David looked at as if I was the reason it happened.

"Ill be right back so we can continue our fun," he told me as he got his pants back on and buttoned his shirt. He smiled as he walked out of the room but to my annoyance he returned with some duck tape.

"So you won't scream for help from the intruder," he told me as he cut a piece off and put it on my lips. He smiled and kissed my covered lips and left. Ignoring the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

Fifteen minutes after he left I was trying to get the rope loose enough so I can slip my hands out. But I got distracted as a guy in a uniform quickly came into my room and closed the door. I guess I made a noise since he was now turning around and started to search the room. His blue eyes soon landed on me and got a look of confusion in them. He stood there staring at me for a few minutes before he started to walk towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

I tensed up as he got closer to me.

"sssshhhh dont worry I wont hurt you," he said.

I didnt trust him at all for everyone who came to my cell hurt me one way or another.

"Who did this to you," he asked me.

But I never answered for I still had the tape on my mouth. As he realized I had tape on my mouth he leaned over and pulled the tape off my mouth.

"Ok since that is off, do you think you can answer my question," he asked.

I was about to answer but was stopped when we heard some footsteps coming toward my cell. The guy frantically looked for a place to hide or a place it would be hard to see him when he finally found one in a corner on the other side of the room. Just as he got to the corner the door opened and in walked David.

"Hello rain you ready to finish what we started," David asked.

He didnt let me reply as he got on top of me. David looked at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"Didnt I put tape over your mouth," David asked?

I didnt answer which got me a slap in the face.

"Answer me you worthless piece of garbage," he yelled.

"Yes," I whimpered.

David looked pleased that I finally answered him.

"Oh well at least this way I can hear an orgasm from you," David said.

With that said he was about to put his dick in my clit.

"No stop please stop," I whimpered.

"Dont worry this wont hurt," David said with a sadistic smile.

I couldnt take it any more as I let my tears fall down my cheek.

"Stop crying this is the best day of your life and not to mention you should be glad im giving you a gift at all," David said.

David got sick of me crying and me trying to stop him from taking my virginity that he took out the knife and started to slice at my body so I would go unconscious. Everything started to go blurry when I felt Davids body being pushed off of me and that is all I remember before it went black.

-Duo's POV-

I was sent on an easy mission to destroy an oz base and to find out what they were up to. But things went wrong when someone found out that I was an intruder. The alarms went off and I started running. I tried to find a place I could lay low at but didnt find any until I came to a door that was unlocked. I quickly and quietly opened the door and walked in. I started to calm down when I saw no one in the room but stopped when I heard something moving behind me. I looked at the room more closely and found a girl with midnight black hair down to her butt with brown eyes. I started to walk closer so I could get a better look only to find the girl was naked and had a lot of scars, bruises, and cuts.

"Who did this to you," I asked?

But I never got an answer. I was wondering why she wasnt answering when I realized she had tape on her mouth. I leaned over and pulled the tape off of her mouth.

"Ok since that is off, do you think you can answer my question," I asked.

She was about to answer but was stopped when we heard some footsteps coming toward us. I frantically looked for a place to hide or a place it would be hard to see me when I finally found one in a corner on the other side of the room.

"Hello rain you ready to finish what we started," the guy asked.

He didnt let her reply as he got on top of her. He looked at her like he was trying to figure something out.

"Didnt I put tape over your mouth," he asked her?

She didnt answer which got her a slap in the face.

"Answer me you worthless piece of garbage," he yelled at her.

"Yes," she whimpered.

He looked pleased that she finally answered him.

"Oh well at least this way I can hear an orgasm from you," he said to her.

With that said he was about to put his dick in her clit.

"No stop please stop," She whimpered.

"Dont worry this wont hurt," he said with a sadistic smile.

I watched as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Stop crying this is the best day of your life and not to mention you should be glad im giving you a gift at all," he yelled at her.

He started to get mad and he took out the knife and started to slice at her body so she would go unconscious. I couldnt take it anymore and tackled the guy off of the girl.

"Who are you," he asked me?

"Im the god of death," I replied with a smirk.

With that said I punched the guy out not wanting to waist time since the girl was bleeding and I didnt want her to die of blood lose. I quickly ran over to where she was and picked her up bridal style and ran to my gundam. I carefully placed her in my gundam and jumped back down to the ground, put a bomb on the wall and climbed back into Deathscythe. I got to where the other pilots where in about forty minutes. I ran into the room and asked "where Trowa was".

At that exact moment Trowa walked out of the kitchen. "Trowa I need your help, can you bandage her up."

Trowa nodded as he motioned for Duo to put her on the table so he could get to work. After Duo did this he went to the couch and started to rest.

"Duo why is there a weak woman in this house," a pissed off Wufei asked.

"Shes in the house because shes hurt and shes from the oz base I just blew up and she might know something," Duo answered.

Wufei glared at Duo and Heero who was listening just hned. Duo then went to help Trowa and Quatre bandage the girl up since they were already done with everything else.

"So is she going to be ok," Duo asked.

"Yea right now shes just sleeping," Trowa answered.

"So where are we going to put her," Quatre asked.

"We can put her in the spar room,"Duo answered with a smile. But his smile went away when he saw Trowas face.

"Whats wrong," Duo asked.

"Duo did you happened to look at her back," Trowa asked.

"No why."

"I asked because theres a scar that looks like two angel wings," Trowa answered.

"Oh well maybe we can ask her about that with the other questions when she wakes up," Duo said.

-your POV-

My eyes started to flutter open but quickly shut again from the light.

"Where am I," I asked myself?

I sat up and opened my eyes to see I was in a white room. I looked at the room with confusion. I quickly got off of the bed only to realize I was in black pants and a red shirt. I didnt care as long as I wasnt naked. I slowly walked over to the door to see if it was locked but to my surprise it wasnt locked. I opened the door and walked out to see no one was in the hall. I started running down the hall only to run into a guy with brown hair and green eyes. I backed away thinking that he would hurt me. When he didnt move or anything I stared at him in confusion. After a few seconds of looking at me a door to my left opened which caught the guys attention and I started running down the corridor. I heard people running behind me so I ran into the first room I saw. A few seconds later I heard some voices talking about they needed to find me and I got scared and found a hiding place in a corner behind some tool boxes. A few seconds had passed when I heard the door to the room I was in slide open.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat frozen in my hiding spot. Listening to the person getting closer and closer.

"Please dont let them find me," I pleaded to god, but my prayer was left unanswered as the person who I met on the oz base caught sight of my trembling form.He looked at me with sympathy as he came closer to me.

"Do you remember me," he asked?

"I slowly muttered a yes."

He offered his hand to me but I looked at him with a questioning look. He laughed at me and said that he only wanted to help me up. I slowly took his arm and he lifted me up with ease.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome uuummm whats your name I forgot to ask."

" My name is rain, whats yours," I asked him?

He laughed as he realized he forgot to give me his name, "my name is duo."

As he was laughing, I turned around to see two people staring at me and duo. I ran behind duo afraid of who these people were. duo stopped laughing when he saw the two people.

"Dont worry rain Trowa and Quatre wont hurt you."

I looked at the one he said was Trowa and realized he was the one I ran into in the hall. I then looked at the other person he had platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. As I stopped looking at his looks, I realized he was smiling.

"Hello and whats your name," Quatre asked.

"Its rain," I whispered to him.

"Well rain I think you should go rest," Quatre said.

"Ok," I whispered with a small smile.

Quatre led me to the room I woke up in and left me to get some rest. When he left I laid down and started to sing a song my mom would always sing to me.

Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me

You don't define me, you don't define me

Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me

You don't define me, you don't define me

After I stopped singing I slowly drifted into sleep not knowing, I was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

-Quatre POV-

I was walking back to my room but stopped when I heard someone singing a lovely but sort of sad song. I started to follow the song only to find it was rain signing. I was wondering why she was singing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Trowa with duo behind him.

"Why are guys here," I asked?

"We heard someone singing and wanted to know who it was," they both replied, well duo replied and Trowa just nodded his head.

We watched rain sleep until duo finally said something.

"So when are we going to ask her the questions," duo asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered him.

I then thought of something.

"Duo what happened to her when you found her," I asked.

At this Trowa looked at duo as curiosity got to him. Duo got a sad look as he told us that she was almost raped when he found her. I looked at her with sad eyes wondering what else they had done to her while she was there. I then turned to go to bed as the others started to leave.

-your POV-

I woke up the next morning to duo shaking me awake.

"Hi duo," I said sleepily.

"Rain I left you some clothes to change in and after that we need to go somewhere."

"Ok," I answered.

With that duo left and I walked over to the clothes he left which was a blue tank top with black pants. I got dressed quickly and headed to the door. I opened the door and was met by a smiling duo.

"You ready," he asked.

"Yea," I said,"but where are we going."

"Dont worry about that," he said.

I was a little confused but kept following him. We soon came to a door and went into it. When I got into the room it was pitch black. I grabbed onto duos arm and was lead to a seat that was in the middle of the room. He sat me down and told me to wait here for someone to come into the room. I was a little scared of being left alone but I did what I was told. A few seconds later a person came into the room but I didnt know who.

"Whos there," I said with a shaky voice?

No one answered but instead a light came on. I looked around only to see a person with Prussian blue yes and messy dark brown hair.

"Who are you," I whimpered?

As this was happening the other pilots where behind a screen watching everything. I never got an answer from him. I looked into his cold eyes and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Im going to ask you questions and you better answer truthfully," he said.

"Where were you born,"he asked?

"Earth,"i replied.

"How old ar you"?

"Fifteen."

"How long were you at the oz base"?

"Seven years."

"Why do you have two scars that look like wings," he asked.

I never answered that question. He asked the question again. I still didnt answer. He walked up to me and said the question again only this time it was in a growl.

"Answer my question," he yelled but i still didnt answer.

He brought his hand back and slapped me. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa who were watching this ran down the stairs and into the room.

"Heero stop I think she answered enough questions," duo replied.

Heero just gave duo one of his glares and walked out of the room. Trowa and Quatre walked over to me and helped me off of the ground for when Heero slapped me I fell to the ground.

"Thanks," I whispered.

They didnt say anything.

"Hey can you show me back to my room," I asked them.

"Sure we can," they answered.

They showed me to my room and said goodbye. Before duo left I asked if he had a pen and a notebook I could use. He nodded his head yes and ran to his room and came back with a pen and a notebook.

"Thank you," I said.

With that I walked into my room sat down and started to write a poem.

(this poem was written by violet)  
I see the tears that fall tonight,  
I see how her eyes shine so bright,  
The scared little girl on the floor,  
At the age of only four,  
Shes been beaten and filled with fright,  
This little girl shall die tonight.

This girl, the fading child will be alone,  
Alone when death becomes her own,  
Her dad will be collapsed on the floor,  
In a drunken sleep, her cries he shall ignore,  
Her mother left like her long ago,  
But not to heaven, or somewhere below.

For these places do not exist in her mind,  
Because if god does exist then he must be blind,  
Blind to her pain, to everyones pain,  
And hes left her here alone again,  
He let her daddy get to her heart,  
And for the last time rip it apart.

So on this night, when the world slowly says farewell,  
She whispers the rhyme she knew so well,  
The rhyme she says every night,  
That helps her think that things will be alright,  
But now she whispers a different song,  
And realized that all along her hopes had been wrong.

Rock a bye baby on the tree top,  
When the wind blows the cradle will rock,  
When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby, cradle and all.

Rock a bye baby on the kitchen floor,  
When daddy hits youll cry even more,  
When the last blow comes forever youll fall,  
And down will come baby, without life at all.

I put the pen down as I finished writing the poem and decided to go see what duo was doing. I walked out the door and started looking for duos room. It took a while but I finally found duos room. I knocked on the door to hear duo say hold on a second. A second later duo opened the door.

"Hey duo what you doing," I asked.

"I was about to go train if you want to come," he said.

"Sure," I replied.

I followed duo to the training area. We walked in and I saw someone doing some martial arts.

"Hey duo who is that," I asked.

"Oh thats Wufei," duo said.

I sat down near the wall and watched Wufei do martial arts. He then took out a sword and looked at me.

"Hey onna come here," Wufei hollered at me.

I walked over to him.

"Grab a sword so we can see what you can do," Wufei said with a smile.

I walked over to a wall with swords and picked a sword. I walked back toward Wufei with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you smiling about a," bewildered Wufei asked?

"Nothing so are we going to talk or sword fight."

This is going to be easy Wufei thought as he aimed his sword for my side. I quickly moved my sword to block his. Wufei looked a little shocked but hid it with a smirk. Our fight grew more intense at that moment and it seemed the world around us became a blur as we fought.

-duo's POV-

I turned around as I kept on hearing swords clash against each other. What I saw shocked me. Rain was fighting Wufei and actually was doing really well. I looked closer and saw Wufei had a look of concentration and rain was smiling. I watched the fight a while longer and from what I could see rain had the upper hand at least she did before she almost fell down. Wufei took this opportunity and tripped rain making her down onto her back with a thud and put his sword pointing at rains neck.

-your POV-

I was on the ground breathing heavily as I looked at the sword pointing at my neck with fear. Relief washed over me as Wufei pulled his sword away from me. I started to get up as duo came toward us.

"You were amazing rain, where did you learn how to sword fight like that," duo asked with a smile.

I looked up at duo with eyes like ice as I answered him.

"My father trained me when I was little," I said.

Duo took a step back as I looked at him with my cold eyes and my angry but calm voice.

"If you will excuse me im going back to my room," I said as I left the training area.

Duo looked at Wufei for an answer.

"Dont look at me, I dont understand the weak onna," Wufei said.

I walked down the hall and walked into my room and thought of the things my father did. I was interrupted from my thoughts when there was a knock at my door. I walked to my door and swung it open to see Quatre.

"Rain please follow me," Quatre said with sympathy in his eyes.

"Quatre is something wrong," I asked.

"Just follow me rain," he said.

I followed him into a simple room with a bed and bed stand.

"Quatre where are we," I shakily asked.

I never got my answer as the door opened and four people walked in. I looked over to see Trowa, duo, Wufei, and the person I know as Heero from earlier. They came over to me and circled me.

"Whats going on," I asked in fear?

"Where going to get some answers."

I turned to look at the person who said it and found out that he was holding something. I backed away from Heero as I saw he had a needle with some liquid in it. Heero started walking toward me with an expressionless face. I took a step back with every step Heero took but was stopped when I bumped into Trowa. I was about to get away from him but was stopped as Trowa held me in place.

"Let me go," I said frantically.

When he didnt let me go I did the one thing I could think off I elbowed him in the ribs with enough force to make him tumble over in pain. As duo, Quatre, and Wufei saw this they pushed me to the ground and held me there even though I was struggling with all my might.

"Heero hurry up and do it already," duo said with strain in his voice.

Heero bent down and stuck the needle in my arm.

"No stop dont please stop," I said while I struggled.

Everything started to get blurry as Heero finished putting the liquid from the needle in me.

"What did you do," I whimpered as everything went dark?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was dark but I could still feel and hear everything. It was then that I heard duo ask a question.

"So Heero how is she going to answer our questions."

"She will answer because she can still answer us and she has to tell us the truth," Heero stated.

With that said Heero started asking questions.

"What are the oz doing," Heero asked me?

"Experiments," I said without me knowing.

"What kind of experiments?"

"Dangerous experiments."

"Were you put through any of these experiments"?

"Yes."

"Was anyone else put through experiments"?

"Yes," I answered.

"How many," he asked.

"Fifty people but only two survived," I answered.

"Are you one of those two," heero asked?

"Yes," I answered.

"What was the experiment they did on you," Heero asked?

At this point I tried to fight the medicine he put into me. My body started to shake as I was doing this.

"Heero what is happening to her," a worried Quatre asked.

"She's trying to fight the medicine I put in her," Heero calmly answered.

I struggled against the medicine until I finally broke through and shot up into a sitting position. Everyone looked at me amazed. Duo walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Are you ok rain," he asked?

"Yea," I stuttered.

"Good I think you need to go sleep since its one in the morning,' duo said with a smile.

I started to stand up but fell back down.

"I guess you're to weak right now," duo said while he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room.

When we arrived to my room, I was already asleep. Duo walked over to my bed and softly put me down and tucked me in.

"Goodnight rain," he whispered before he left.

people in white . . .

tanks with people in them . . .

people dying . . .

blood every where . . .

girls being raped . . .

David with lust in his eyes . . .

about to be raped . . .

blood on my hands . . .

I woke up with a shout as the images went through my head. I sat up into a sitting position as I tried to get rid of the images. I started to get out of bed as the images started to leave my mind.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone," I whispered to myself.

I waited a few seconds to see if anyone heard me but no one came running so I got up and decided to do something I haven't done in a long time. I got out of my room and headed to the gym. I pressed play on the cd player I had brought with me and listen as the song echoed in the gym. I started practicing my kicks, punches, and some of my gymnastics. I was working on my kicks as the song angel of darkness. I started to sing the song as I stopped to take a rest.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fightNow realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

I came to a stop as I stood up and started to practice my kicks again. An hour later I stopped doing my kicks and started to practice my gymnastics. At first I started practicing my front and back hand springs. After practicing my hand springs I practiced my cartwheels. After that I decided to spice it up a little bit. I started off with a front handspring then a back handspring and then two front hand springs a back handspring a front handspring a full twist a double back a cartwheel and then three front handsprings and then ended it with five back hand springs. When I finished, I was out of breath. I was about to start practicing my kicks again when I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed the persons hand and flipped them over me. They landed with a thud on the floor. I was about to send a punch at the persons face but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Im so sorry duo," I said as I backed away from him.

"Its ok rain you didn't know it was me," he told me as he was getting up.

"Hey wait why are you down here duo," I asked with curiosity.

"I usually come to the gym to warm up before breakfast but more importantly why are you down here," he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to practice on some things," I told him.

He looked at me confused as he started to say something.

"From what I just saw of your gymnastics you don't need to practice," he said.

"You saw that." I whispered.

"Yea," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"So anyway how long have you been down here," he questioned with the smile still on his face.

"I don't know but probably three or four hours," I told him.

He looked at me surprised but decided not to say what he was thinking. After I answered there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So um when is breakfast," I asked to break the silence.

Duo thought for a second and said, "breakfast should be right about now," he said and ran out of the room with a smile.

I laughed a little but decide to follow him to the kitchen.

I arrived in the kitchen to see Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei at the table eating while Quatre was cooking the food. I smiled as I went over to Quatre.

"Need any help," I asked?

He quickly nodded his head as he took some more food over to duo.

"Quatre why don't you take a seat and ill make the food," I said.

Quatre quickly took a seat and started to talk to everyone.

"Ok what do you guys want," I asked the group.

Wufei and Quatre wanted tea and everyone else wanted pancakes.

"Ok," I said as I put a kettle of water on the oven top.

I then went to make the pancakes. I had just finished making the pancakes when the kettle started to whistle. I took it off of the oven top and started to put ingredients in it. I brought Wufei and Quatre their tea and then went back and brought the plate of pancakes to the table. I quickly went to the counter and leaned against it and munched on the pancake I grabbed. Everyone looked at me weird as I munched on my pancake.

"Is something wrong," I asked them?

"Is that all your going to eat," Quatre asked?

"Yea why," I asked Quatre.

"Oh no reason I just thought you would eat more than one piece of pancake," he explained.

"Oh don't worry im used to eating small amounts," I told him.

I was almost don't when duo asked me a question.

"So rain do you have any brothers or sister's," duo asked while still putting food in his mouth.

A picture of an eleven-year-old with black hair and grey eyes came to mind but I pushed it out of my mind.

"Yea I did have a brother," I told them.

"What happened to him," Quatre asked?

"I don't want to talk about it," I told them.

"Im going to go to the garden I hope you enjoy the breakfast,' I said as I quickly walked out of the kitchen.

When I was out of their sight, I ran to the garden. I quickly found a bench near a rose bush and sat down brining my knees to my chin as I thought of what happened to my brother.

-Flashback

I was eight years old and my brother was eleven years old. They were doing some experiments when I tried to get away from them. They quickly got a hold of me and threw me into an empty room. A few seconds later the door sung open and my brother came flying in. he quickly came over to me when he saw I had tears in my eyes.

"How could he do this to us," I asked Jake my older brother?

"I don't know," he said as he brought my head down to lie on his lap and started playing with my hair to calm me down.

"Rain why did you try to get away again," he asked me.

"I don't want to be here I want to leave so I wont become one of their experiments," I told him as I let a sob escape my mouth.

"You do know your going to be punished again don't you," Jake asked me.

"Yea I know," I whispered.

"At least try to get some sleep rain," Jake told me.

"What about you aren't you tired," I asked.

"Yea I am but making sure now one tries anything with my little sister is more important," he told me.

"Ok," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It seemed I had only slept for fifteen minutes when Jake started to wake me up.

"rain wake up their coming," I heard Jake's urgent voice say.

I bolted awake and started to sit up. I had just sat up when the door swung open and in came the leader of the operation.

"I heard you tried to run away again rain," he said in a cold voice.

'Yes," I stuttered.

"Well I finally decide on a punishment," he said with malice as he brought out a gun.

My eyes went wide as he pointed the gun in my direction and fired. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact of the bullet but only felt me being pushed out of the way. My eyes shot open as I heard Jake let a scream of pain out. I looked in Jake's direction to see he took the shot that he had pushed me out of the way and took the bullet instead.

"No," I cried as I ran over to me brothers body.

"Not the person I was aiming for but hopefully you won't try to escape any more," the leader said as he left.

I place my brother's head in my lap as I reached Jake.

"Why did you do that," I asked Jake as tears started to stream down my face?

"I did it because no ones going to hurt my little sister when im around," I heard him say as he took his last breath.

"No don't die," I cried as I brought him into a hug.

I started to cry hysterically as his body went cold. I then carefully sat Jake into a laying position as I tried to stop from crying. My tears didn't stop so I brought my hand up to wipe them away but stopped when I saw blood on my hands. That's when I couldn't hold in my tears and started to cry over my once living brothers body.

-end flashback-

That was the day that I lost the last part of what I considered family. I looked over to the rose bush next to the bench and went over and got me a rose that's color was like blood and twirled it in my hand as I went back into the building.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the building and headed to my room but was stopped by someone calling my name. I turned around to see duo running toward me. He quickly came to a stop in front of me.

"What you doing," he asked.

"I really don't know,"I said as I twirled the rose.

"Well we were going to go practice if you want to come," he told me.

I thought about it, and told him, "I would be right down."

I went to my room and changed into another outfit that one of the guys gave me to wear and then put my hair into a ponytail and then went to the gym. I walked into the gym, and watched as Wufei practiced his martial arts, and the rest where fighting against each other. I closed my eyes at how peaceful it was but snapped my eyes open when I realized it was too peaceful. I jumped up and ran to the front of the building to see a group of ten guys with guns walking toward the building. I looked to the sky to see ten mobile suites. I quickly slammed the door and ran back to the gym. everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was crazy as I burst into the gym.

"We got to go," I yelled.

"Why do we have to go,"Heero asked with suspicion?

"We under attack," I said as I heard the front door smash into pieces.

They didn't ask any questions after that and started to run to the backyard. I didn't know what to do so I just followed them. I followed them to see that they were getting into a helicopter. I froze but was pushed into the helicopter with duo right behind me. I looked around to see that it was full of guns and some bombs. I then looked out the window to see that the mobile suits were following us. Heero opened the door and fired a torpedo that I hadn't seen at the mobile suites. It took out four of the ten mobile suites. I watched as Heero grabbed another one and fired it. I watched as four more mobile suites blew up but then realized that two mobile suites were missing. I was about to tell the others but was stopped when something rammed into us from the side making Heero lose his balance and fall out. I stood frozen as I watched duo try to grab Heero's arm but miss. I then watched as duo started yelling curses. I then decided to do something as I watched Heero fall toward his death.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood up and walked over to the opening. I concentrated and finally felt the pain of something coming out of my back. I heard a couple of gasps from behind me but ignored them as I jumped out of the helicopter. I put my hand by my side and leaned forward making me loose some distance between Heero and me. I was now close enough to grab Heero's arm. Heero looked at me with shock as he saw the pair of wings coming out of my back. I grabbed him and looked down to see how close the ground was. I realized that the ground was to close for me to pull up so I pulled Heero closer to me and wrapped my wings around us as we neared the trees. I flinched as I felt tree branches scratching my wings. I then looked down to see that when we hit the ground Heero would get more impact so I switched places just in time as we hit the ground.

"Are you ok," I whispered to Heero?

"Hn," he said.

I looked up as I heard the helicopter land near by. I then heard some people running so I turned my head just as Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa arrived.

"Hey guys im sorry I didn't tell you before," I said.

Duo came running toward me as the others went to see if Heero was ok. Duo looked at me with worry in his eyes as he saw how bloody I was.

"Don't worry about me Duo I've been through worse," I told him.

The rest of the gundam pilots then came over and told me that Heero had no scratches or anything because I had taken full impact when we hit the ground. I started to stand up with the help of duo and Quatre and started to smile. I was about to say something but stopped when I heard a twig snap I looked to see if they heard it but it didn't seem that they did. I then turned around to see something give of some light as the sun hit it. I then realized what it was as I heard a gun fire. I just stood their as the bullet came closer but then my wings went around the others protecting them. I let out a scream as I felt three bullets hit me. I struggled to stay standing as I turned toward the person. I looked at the person with hatred as I sent a death glare at him, and lets just say if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under. I then started to stumble toward him but was stopped by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Quatre with a worried look.

"Don't do this if you do you might die," Quatre said.

I looked at him and nodded as I went back toward him but I made a mistake when I turned my back on the person because he sent another bullet at me. I fell to the ground as the bullet hit me. Everything started to get blurry as I looked up at Quatre.

"Rain you need to stay awake,"Quatre told me with concern.

I started to hum a song to keep me awake but instead felt myself grow more tired and cold. I then felt someone pick me up and run to the helicopter.

"Rain stay awake please stay awake," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see Heero with worry shown in his eyes. I then closed my eyes but then opened them again.

"Where are we going," I whispered?

"Were going to the hospital you need to stay awake until we get there," Heero told me.

As he said this, it was getting harder to keep my eyes open and Heero noticed this.

"Rain stay awake if you don't you might go into a coma or worse die so please stay awake," I heard him yell.

"Im sorry" was the last thing I said as I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the darkest part of my mind watching memories as they past, but one in particular caught my eye. It was a memory of my family at the park having a picnic. We were acting like a real family. I smiled to myself as I watch my dad push me on the swings. My smile faded away as the scene disappeared and a new one appeared. I was in the middle of the street watching my dad's car fade into the distance never to come back. I closed my eyes and sat their not wanting to watch any more memories.

"Leave me alone," I whispered as I started to cry.

I closed my eyes and opened them back up to be blinded by light. I quickly shut my eyes and then realized something. I was in a laying position and now there was light. I opened my eyes again to see I was in a white room. I then looked over to a corner when I heard something move.

"Heero," I whispered.

His head flew up when he heard my voice. He quickly brought out a phone and dialed a phone number. I watched as he talked to the people on the other line. While he was talking, I tried to sit up. I grimace in pain but still put my self in a sitting position. I looked back over to Heero to see he was off the phone.

"Why am I here," I asked?

"You got hurt and almost died but then went into a coma," he replied.

"Oh, how long,"I asked.

"Three months," he replied.

I was a little shocked but didn't show it.

"So where is everyone,"I asked.

Heero was about to answer but stopped when he heard a group of feet running toward the room we where in. the door suddenly slammed open and three people ran into the room. Before I knew what was happening I was brought into a hug.

"Don't ever do that you know how worried we were, we thought you where gonna die,"Duo screamed at me.

"Can't . . . breath..," I said while trying to get some air.

"Sorry," Duo said as he let go of me.

I started to breathe normally and then looked at the group.

"So what's been going on while I was gone,"I asked.

" Nothing just us worrying a bout you,"Duo said.

I nodded my head and then got a smile on.

"When can I leave," I asked them?

"You just woke up you wont be able to leave probably for a few days," Quatre replied.

I pushed the sheets off of me as I started to stand. Quatre and Duo quickly rushed to my side to push me back down but stopped when they saw the look on my face. I stretched as I got out of the bed and then turned to the door as the door knob started to turn.


	11. Chapter 11

The door slowly opened to reveal a guy with black hair and brown eyes. My eyes widened as I saw the guy in the doorway.

"Dad is that you, "I asked.

The guy smiled as he walked closer.

"Who else would it be rain, "he responded.

I quickly ran and hugged my father as a tear came rolling down my face. I let go a second later to see a very confused group of gundam pilots.

"You guys I would like you to meet my dad, "I told them with a smile.

"dad this is Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa," I said as I pointed to them.

I smiled as they exchanged a few words but the smile didn't last long as I felt myself getting weak. I quickly walked to the bed and laid down. My dad saw this and told me he would see me tomorrow for lunch since they are letting me out tomorrow. I smiled as he kissed my fort head and left. Soon after the guys started to leave. That is except Heero he was staying the night. A few minutes after the guys left, I saw Heero had gotten his laptop and was looking for something, so I decided to sleep. I rolled to my side as I whispered goodnight Heero. It didn't take long for me to get to sleep. But before I could fall into sleep I felt someone kiss my cheek. A few seconds later I was lost in dream world. The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone typing. I opened my eyes to see Heero was still at his laptop.

"Good morning Heero, "I said with a smile.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I stretched for a few seconds and then went into the bathroom. I came back out a few minutes later wearing a white t shirt and a pair jeans. Heero looked up as I came out of the bathroom.

"I guess you're ready to get out of here, "he whispered.

"Yea, so lets go, "I told him.

I didn't give him anytime as I grabbed his hand and ran out of the hospital. I let go of his hand and waited for him to tell me where we were going.

"Im going to Quatre's after I drop you off at the restaurant, "Heero told me.

I looked at him weird but then remembered that I was going to be eating lunch with my father. I smiled as I walked next to Heero toward the restaurant. It only seems like seconds later that we reached the restaurant. I waved bye to Heero as I saw my father walking toward me.

-Heero's POV-

I walked to Quatre's house which was only a block from the restaurant I had dropped rain off at. I walked into the living room and opened my laptop ready to look again. I kept on looking for anything on the guy rain called her father but found nothing. I sighed in frustration as nothing came up. I walked to the kitchen to see duo eating who knows what and Quatre drinking tea. I got myself a bottle of water and then went back to work. Fifteen minutes have passed since I had dropped rain off. it was then that I found what I was looking for. I read what I had found and a second later I dashed out the door hoping I wouldn't be too late.

-end Heero's POV-

I talked with my father for a few minutes while we waited for our lunch. It was then that he told me he wanted to show me something. I nodded as I got up to follow him not knowing what was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

I followed my dad out of the restaurant and into the alley next to it.

"Ok dad what did you want to show me, "I asked.

I waited for an answer when suddenly my father turned around with a gun in hand.

"Dad why do you have a gun, "I asked with fear evident in my voice.

He started walking closer to me with the gun still in hand. I stood frozen as he stopped right in front of me.

"Did you forget rain im the reason you were put through the experiments, I gave you and your brother to them, "he whispered into my ear?

"No your lying, "I whispered as my eyes started to water.

"If im lying how could, I know that your brother died in your arms or that you had a friend named Lauren but she died right in front of you."He asked.

I looked at him now knowing what he said was the truth because the only person who knew Lauren was my friend was Jake.

"Why did you do it, "I asked with my head lowered?

"I wanted to see how strong Jake was and to see how long you could live after the experiments,"

A tear escaped and rolled down my face as I realized my father wanted me dead. I didn't move as I saw my father point the gun at me and pull the trigger. I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt immense pain. I crumbled to the ground not having the strength to stand up. I heard a pair of footsteps walk away but didn't even care as I tried not to scream. It was a few minutes later that I heard a pair of footsteps running toward me. I suddenly felt someone lift my upper body.

"Rain please wake up, please don't die on me, "I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Heero was the one holding me.

"Heero," I said barley audible.

Heero looked at me to see I had my eyes open and brought me up into a hug.

"Heero im sorry,"

He didn't say anything as he let me out of the embrace.

"I never told you Heero but I had feelings for."

Heero looked at me to see why i had stoped to see i had my eyes closed.Heero felt my hand to find it freezing. He then looked for a pulse but found none for I was dead. At that moment a tear fell from Heero's eyes just as it started to rain.

-two weeks later-

The gundam pilots stood next to the casket as it was lowered down sending a prayer for their friend. None of the gundam pilots had asked Heero what had happened when they found him clutching rains body. They had all decided it was for the best if they never ask. The gundam pilots quietly walked to the car as the funeral ended. Heero was about to get into the car when he saw a girl who looked just like rain from the side of his eyes. Heero turned his head in that direction to see none was there so he passed it off as his imagination. The real question is was it really his imagination.


End file.
